The chronicles of gold and green
by SlytherinElektra
Summary: There is a man in the bar where Draco is, an elegant man who wears the Slythering colours and has his hair slicked back. Or how Draco and Loki met and upon realising how intelligent and awesome they both were became friends.


Draco has seen him around the coffee place more than once.

Reading, writing in elegant leather books, scheming internally. He somehow feels close to the man, even if he's never properly introduced himself. There's an air of magic about the man and an aristocratic air about him, too. He has perfectly slicked back black hair and is almost as pale as he is, tall, elegant. He always sits alone, as Draco does more than once.

This is the muggle coffee shop where he goes when he wants to hide, to forget everything. Forget about his disgraced family, the excessively high expectations he fears will not live up to, the people who know him by name and like or dislike him. One of his favourite things of muggle London is the feeling of being anonymous. No one knows who he is here. Just some blonde bloke who orders black coffee and sits and reads.

He can do things he couldn't in the magical world, because he has a reputation. He can be friendlier with muggles than he usually is. He can complain of not having enough money. He can talk about muggle politics, something that allegedly doesn't interest him. He practices wandless magic, too. He fears that, given his background, the people will fear he'll use his skills for evil. Because he will be forever suspected of it, no matter how long it passes. He will always be a Malfoy and the Malfoys were on the wrong side of the battle. On the wrong side of everything.

Just like nobody knows who this man with the black hair and sparkling green eyes is. The face looks familiar, somehow, but Draco can't quite place it.

And one day, while Draco is reading the newspaper calmly the mysterious man comes in and locks himself in the bathroom without ordering anything, his face bloody. Suspicious, very suspicious.

Just after that, two men in suits come in, quickly, and they look around, searching for someone. They flash some police IDs ask the bartender if he has seen a man while showing him a picture. The bartender shakes his head. Draco, curious, gets closer to the men.

"Were you looking for someone, gentlemen? Maybe I could be of help, I am here often."

The agents, who are not regular police but of some of the side law enforcement agencies muggles seem to favor show him a picture of the man, the man with the black hair and excellent taste in clothes and hairstyle.

"Have you seen him around?" Agent one says "He might be using the alias of Jack Connelly, and it's a dangerous criminal."

So, the mister with the black hair is in trouble with the law. He is being chased by muggle authorities and (apparently) they're closing in on him. For some reason, Draco wants to help him. He suspects the agents will check the bathroom after talking with him and doesn't want the man to be caught. Maybe is just his inner criminal trying to help out a colleague. Maybe it's simple curiosity. Maybe he enjoys being on the other side of the law again. Whatever the reason is, Draco decides to use a spell he's been practicing for a while.

And he does so, using his hands just after he answers:

"Yes, I have seen him around but, I don't know where he could be right now."

And there is a change about the agents.

A change in a thought, in an idea. A change he has made with his magic.

And Agent two (they have given Draco their names, he just doesn't care to remember them) is calling his boss telling him to abort the mission, that Connelly is just a red herring. The Agents leave, confused and angry, not exactly knowing what has happened. Just as he wanted to.

When the stranger reappear from the bathroom, he is hesitant, but still proud and uptight. He has cleaned his face and there are only some cuts there. He looks around the place and frowns.

"Don't worry, those men won't bother you anymore." Draco states and the man throws him an uncertain look.

"They will not?"

"I threw a spell so they will stop chasing you."

If the man looks at him like his crazy because he's mentioned magic, then he just helped a regular muggle criminal (which would be very disappointing) but if he doesn't frown at it, then he'll know he's a wizard too. From another country, by the looks of him, but wizard.

The man merely smiles.

"You did a spell to aid me? Then I owe you a big debt, mortal."

He utters that last word in the same way Draco says _muggle _or _mudblood_, with disdain but matter-of-factly. He wonders what country this man may come from.

"What can I say, I like using magic to help those who practice it, like myself. Besides, I appreciate your taste in clothes."

Draco has noted that more often than not, this man wears the slytherin colours. Maybe it's a green shirt and gold handkerchief on the jacket pocket or maybe it's a regular black suit with a green and golden tie. The colour scheme is the same: it's the very familiar colours of his house.

"As I do yours. I see you have almost finished your beverage, allow me to get you another one, to start repaying this kindness." The man answers, very politely. His impeccable manners suggest he's aristocracy, just as he thought. He only needs to move his hand and Draco's mug is again filled with coffee and his own (when has he gotten it?) with tea. The most perfect wandless magic he's seen. Wow. Just wow.

"I'm Draco, by the way." He says and the man doesn't seem surprised at the name.

"And I am Loki."

"Because who wants to be called John or Michael anyway, right?"

They both smile.

They're elegant, well-dressed, they have awesome hairstyles and are slightly criminal. They make a bit of small talk, crack some jokes, some ironies, talk about magic, talk about the problems, of the coffee and the tea. The world is good when you find a kindred spirit.

"So, Loki, can I ask why the law was chasing you?" Draco asks wondering what kind of magical criminal he's just saved.

"It was only my failures catching up to me. I was on the wrong side of battle once."

Well, that sounded familiar.

"And who were you fighting, if I may ask?"

"The Avengers." Loki says with a tired tone of voice. "The earth's mightiest heroes."

Draco has seen them in the news and in muggle magazine. A group of peculiar muggles in costumes. Nothing very remarkable.

"Oh, I know them. I particularly dislike that so-called Iron Man and that insultingly Gryffindor armour of his. Tasteless."

Loki nods approvingly while he sips his tea.

"But ever since that day I am chased, no matter how long it has been. You know how this realm work, you kill a king and they brand as a kingslayer."

"So very true. And somehow it's like your acts seep into your magic, as if because you did evil deeds with it now you can only use it for that."

"They dismiss it, and they should never do such thing. Magic is an extremely powerful tool but there are few who understand it."

Draco is amazed at how this obviously foreign man and him seem to be constantly in the same page. So he continues to pour out his heart to him, because it's always nice to have a friendly ear.

"And it's tiring, isn't it? The prosecution, the bad looks, the doubts… I only wanted to make my father proud." It's sad, but true. Draco never liked killing or torturing, but Lucius was a high-ranking death-eater and he had wanted to make him proud. Live up to his expectations.

"And so did I, Draco, so did I. I wanted to be a worthy son, I wanted to be loved and accepted so terribly. Why do we do this to ourselves? We are obviously intelligent men, why do we need the constant validation from this men? Do really all our troubles come just from lacking self-esteems?"

"It's just part of who we are, isn't it?"

"But we are also intelligent, resourceful. We can do things without the rest of the world noticing, because we are magic and we are astute… "

"Maybe that's why can't find our place among the good people nor among the true villains." Draco concludes, putting into words something he'd been feeling for years.

"Friend Draco, I believe we are too intelligent for them all, friends and foes."

They smile again, and Draco is suddenly happier about himself.

Ah, if things could be that easy.

They talk for a couple of hours more until Loki tells Draco he has to leave.

"… but I thoroughly enjoyed our conversation and look forward to seeing you again."

"Same place, same time, next week?" Draco proposes. He could enjoy having this man as a friend.

"With pleasure."

Draco has noted that Loki has not called him _mortal _since that first time.

He says goodbye to the man and smiles, feeling less alone in the world.

So what if his new friend is a criminal who is probably not from earth and does wandless magic like it's nothing?

Who wants conventional friends, anyway?

A/N: Loki and Draco are friends because similarities.

Hope you liked it! Please do review! ^^


End file.
